


Coffee and Cigarettes

by Purpledragon6



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpledragon6/pseuds/Purpledragon6
Summary: A series of Paultryk one-shots ranging from AUs to canon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 contains an OC, Paul's roommate for the Red Army, "Tikho".

Paul examined his appearance with groggy eyes, brought on by a nap he so foolishly decided to take in an attempt to alleviate his stressing over what was supposed to be a casual, day off coffee run with Patryke. Well, their going outs were so few as was, that he supposed it wasn't as crazy to stress about it than he originally thought.

"Kinda like a holiday at this point." Paul muttered in a gruff, sleep heavy tone as he continued to look his face over.

"Huh?" 

Brown eyes darted over to the cot beside him, where his roommate, Tikho, currently sat. The slightly older man had his arms folded in his lap, and was looking up at Paul in what was possibly actual concern, seeing as how the two never had a chance to talk to one another.

It wasn't that Paul didn't like Tikho, or find his lisp (and yes, he had one) to be annoying, it was usually just them both not knowing what to say to the other. Should they be professional, or friendly? They didn't know and neither wanted to be the one to bring it up or even ask.

All Paul knew about his roommate other than his name was that he only had fingers on the right hand, and Tikho probably figured that Paul had all of his. 

"Nothing. Just going out tonight is all." Paul replied, picking up a nearby razor and wetting it in the sink.

Once he deemed it safe to use, Paul brought the metal tool to his face and swiped it down the side of his face. With a grunt, he scowled as a stinging, noticeably bloody knick began to show itself. He hated knicks more than he hated shaving, but it couldn't be avoided on nights like tonight.

"Really wi'th you wouldn't do that. It'th a dull blade." Tikho sighed, watching Paul wince once again from the newly forming razor knick. 

"Butt out, Tikho." Paul bit out.

"Just th'aying- you never th'ave anyhow." Tikho hugged, rubbing his left hand a little.

"I just think a guy should at least try to clean himself up a bit when he's about to meet with people, ya know?" Paul muttered as he glanced over quickly to his temporary roommate. "How come you don't think to shave, Tik?"

"Left handed and can't hold the damn ra'ther anymore." 

With that in mind, Paul frowned, looking down at the razor in his hand, and then back up at the other man. With a sudden bit of a smirk/smile tugging at his lips, he idly began to wave the razor around in the air.

"I could lend ya the hand if you wanted to." Paul scoffed, but only somewhat sarcastically.

"You? I don't think that would be th'art." Tikho snickered, but he suddenly looked back to Paul. "You're trying to look good for Patryk!"

Paul rolled his eyes, but decided not to pursue things further and turned back to the mirror. There were just a few patches of stubble left, but barely anything noticeable under all of the knicks and wadded up tissue bandaids on his face. 

With a sigh of approval, he tossed the razor into the "sink".


End file.
